Any product or article of manufacture obtained through a manufacturing process, involves a raw material undergoing a plurality of stages or unit operations to provide the finished article. Example of such stages or unit operations include, forging, machining, carburization, quenching, tempering, shot peening, to name a few. Prior to implementing the manufacturing process, a numerical simulation may be conducted to accurately ascertain and determine the physical and state changes that may result due to different stages being implemented. Such simulation may provide a determination whether the choice of material or other design consideration are appropriate, or whether they further require any modification. Simulation generally involves obtaining an analytical model representing the article. This model in turn may be composed of one or more finite elements, also referred to as volume meshes. These simulations may be computationally very expensive. In order to implement these efficiently, one or more assumptions may be made for processing information pertaining to the analytical model. A volume mesh may be transformed based on such assumptions before simulation to reduce the computational burden. Such operations are typically referred to as mesh transformations. Thereby, transforming mesh for simulating manufacturing processes and products is still considered as one of the biggest challenges of the technical domain.